Forgive Me
by AwesomeCB
Summary: Chanyeol, aku mengandung anakmu... apa itu anakku? gugurkan...


Title : Forgive me

Cast : CHANBAEK (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Genre : Angst, Romance, Family

Rate : M

Lenght : Chaptered

Warning : YAOI, BxB, NC 21, Mpreg. Terdapat adegan dewasa, diharapkan bagi yang belum cukup umur jangan membaca ya.

A/N : Beberapa adegan mungin akan digambarkan dengan detail, jadi bagi yang usianya belum siap atau yang merasa kurang nyaman mohon jangan dibaca ya. Critics or bash about this story are allowed. But don't you dare to bash my precius cast.

Don't like don't read

Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda sempurna. Tampan, cerdas, dan kaya. Bersuara bass yang dapat membuat seluruh yeoja bahkan namja tergila-gila padanya. Di dalam hidupnya yang sempurna, dia bertemu dengan namja imut nan manis Byun Baekhyun. Jika dilihat sekilas baekhyun pasti terlihat seperti seorang yeoja. Tapi percayalah dia seorang lelaki tulen. Bakhyun adalah namja sederhana yang hidup di panti asuhan pinggiran kota Ilsan. Walaupun hidupnya sangat sederhana tetapi dia mempunyai otak yang cerdas sehingga dapat bersekolah di SM High School yang terkenal elite. Mereka bertemu karena pada awalnya mereka ditunjuk sebagai anggota tim olimpiade. Chanyeol tertarik dengan Baekhyun karena wajahnya yang manis dan cerdas. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tertarik dengan Chanyeol yang cerdas, tampan, dan mempesona. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Banyak yang mendukung tetapi banyak juga yang menyumpahi mereka agar hubungan mereka berakhir. Baekhyun si namja yatim piatu berhasil mwmikat hati pangeran sempurna Park Chanyeol. Siapapun pasti iri dengannya.

"Hei Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga Park Chanyeol mau denganmu? Apa kau menjebaknya agar dia mau tidur denganmu?"

"Yah... si miskin Baekhyun yang beruntung mendapatkan pangeran. Beruntung sekali kau."

Kalimat-kalimat seperti itu sudah biasa di dengar Baekhyun semenjak resmi menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Tak perduli apa yang orang-orang katakan, asalkan Chanyeol ada disisinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Yah, pikiran naif seorang anak berumur 18 tahun. Cinta adalah segalanya yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Tapi sampai kapan?

"Mmmmhhh... chanyeollhhh..." desah Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mencumbu lehernya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Niat awal mereka hanya ingin belajar tetapi salahkan otak mesum Chanyeol yang ingin berbuat lebih pada kekasih imutnya itu. Walaupun hubungan mereka baru sebulan, tetapi mereka sudah sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan diumur mereka yang masih 18 tahun –salahkan otak mesum Chanyeol. Dengan keadaan sama-sama naked, adik kecil mereka berdua yang sudah tegak bukan main –terlebih Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Sudah banyak bercak-bercak merah –kissmark di leher, bahu Baekhyun.

"Adik kecilmu sudah tegang sayang..." bisik Chanyeol sambil mengusap daerah sensitifnya. Memainkan kejantanan Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan sedikit precum diujungnya.

"Chanhh..ohhh..jebal.. jangan mengoodaku..." erang Baekhyun

"Aku ingin segera memasuki lubangmu yang sempit itu baek mmhh" desah Chanyeol ketika menghisap nipple pink –tegang milik Baekhyun.

"Masukkan penismu yang besar itu sekarang ke dalam lubangku yeollie, aku ingin merasakannya" dirty talk Baekhyun semakin membuat penis Chanyeol tegang dan membuat libido Chanyeol naik.

JLEB

"Akkhh... pelan-pelan yeolhh.." manhole Baekhyun sudah penuh dimasuki penis berurat dan besar milik Chanyeol.

"Ohh sempithh Baek.. kau selalu nikmat... " dilumatnya paln bibir Baekhyun yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Ngghh... Akkhh..." Hentakan demi hentakan dirasakan Baekhyun ketika penis Chanyeol mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"Bergeraklah sayang... Puaskan dirimu..." kata Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu kokoh Chanyeol sebagai penopang tubuhnya yang terus bergerak mengejar keikmatan duniawi. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu sedang asyik menghisap nipple ranum Baekhyun. Puas dengan itu, Chanyeol melepaskan mainannya dan memilih untuk memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang –sungguh indah. Wjah seputih susunya memerah dan dihiasi peluh, mata indah terpejam, bibirnya terbuka sambil mengeluarkan desahan seksi yang membuat Chanyeol merinding karenanya. Pemuda jangkung itu tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasih hatinya, menikmati aroma strawberry yang memabukkan serta menikmati jepitan dan gesekan dinding manhole Canyeol atas kejantanannya. Ini semua benar-benar nikmat. Dua gerakan lagi dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar. Ia menghisap dalam leher kekasihnya saat mendengar lengkingan kepuasan Baekhyun, dan memeluk tubuh itu erat saat pemiliknya lemas.

"Kau hebat sayang..." bisik Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai punggung Baekhyun.

Namja manis itu menghirup napas dalam, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol "Terima kasih. Kau juga hebat" senyumnya.

"Siap untuk ronde kedua?" goda Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Baekhyun tertawa lalu membuat tubuhnya dalam posisi menungging –Doggy style. Chanyeol sangat menyukai posisi ini. "Kali ini giliranmu..." kata Baekhyun.

Dan begitulah, ruangan itu lagi-lagi dipenuhi oleh desahan erotis keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah bulan kelima hubungan mereka. Akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun sering lemas dan nafsu makannya berkurang. Tapi, Baekhyun berpikiran positif, mungkin ia hanya terlalu stress , menghadapi cacian penggemar Chanyeol, ujian semester , dan juga harus membiayai kehidupannya sendiri dengan bekerja sampingan.

"Selamat Baekhyun-ssi, kandungan Anda sudah memasuki minggu ke delapan. Saya juga awalnya berpikir bahwa pemeriksaan ini salah, tapi ternyata Anda benar sedang mengandung."

"Tidak mungkin Uisa. Saya namja, bagaimana bisa saya hamil?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Memang tidak banyak terjadi kasus seperti ini, tetapi male pregnancy ternyata ada dan Anda salah satu namja yang istimewa. Sekali lagi selamat atas kehamilan Anda dan tolong dijaga baik-baik bayi didalam kandungan Anda karena kehamilan namja dan yeoja itu berbeda."

Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus bahagia? Ia baru delapan belas tahun dan belum menamatkan sekolah dengan masa depannya? Masa depan Chanyeolnya? Ya Tuhan, apakah ini hukuman untuknya? Atau ini sebuah anugerah?

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen Chanyel dengan keadaan linglung, membuat kekasih yang tampan khawatir akan dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol cemas. Mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bagaimana ini yeol... apa yang harus kulakukan?" masih dengan pandangan kosongnya Baekhyun berkata, "Aku...Hamil..."

Hening. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia menatap wajah dan perut Baekhyun bergantian.

"Tidak mungkin, kau namja Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa kau hamil?" kata Chanyeol yang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah memeriksakan kandunganku tadi, aku salah satu namja istimewa yang memiliki rahim"

A...Apa itu anakku?

DEG

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Baru saja... Apa Chanyeol meragukannya? Ya Tuhan!

Kau... Tidakk mempercayaiku?

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Benar-benar mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tega-teganya mengeluarkan kalimat terkutuk itu pada Baekhyunnya. Selama ini hanya dia yang menyentuh Baekhyun. Itu memang anaknya. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana dengan masa depannya? Orang tuanya? Orang tuanya memang dari awal tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun karena status sosial mereka berbeda. Chanyeol yang anak tunggal nantinya akan menggantikan posisi sang Ayah untuk memimpin perusahaan. Chanyeol adalah pewaris tunggal. Bayi itu... jika orang tuanya tau tentang kelakuan bejatnya, maka dirinya akan diusir dari keluarga Park. Itu berati ia akan kehilangan semua yang dimilikinya sekarang. Sanggupkah ia? Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ia tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa kekayaan dan kakuasaan keluarganya. Pikiran egois itulah yang membutakan hatinya.

"Gugurkan..." lirih Chanyeol.


End file.
